Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub defining a wash chamber or compartment wherein one or more rack assemblies are positioned. Various articles may be loaded in the one or more rack assemblies for cleaning. Each rack may include features such as, e.g., tines that hold and orient the articles to receive sprays of wash and rinse fluids during the cleaning process. The articles to be cleaned may include a variety of dishes, cooking utensils, silverware, and other items.
Dishwashing appliances are also typically provided with one or more spray assemblies that can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. The spray assemblies can include a lower spray assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash chamber, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to an upper rack assembly, and a top spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash chamber.
Conventionally, such spray assemblies may include one or more spray arms attached to a hub, the one or more spray arms configured to rotate about a vertical direction relative to the wash chamber. Additionally, the spray arms typically include a discrete number of nozzles positioned along a length of the spray arms through which a fluid flows under pressure to provide a spray onto the articles during a wash or rinse cycle. The orientation of the nozzles combined with the action and reaction forces of the exiting fluid causes the spray arms of the spray assemblies to rotate about the vertical direction relative to the wash chamber so long as a sufficient amount of fluid under pressure is supplied to the spray arms. The rotation of the spray arms and the number of nozzles positioned thereon may help improve coverage of the fluid over the articles in the rack assemblies.
Depending upon e.g., the orientation and shape of articles placed in the rack assemblies, however, the fluid provided by such conventional rotating spray arms may not be able to impact all surfaces of the articles. More particularly, conventional rotating spray arms may not be able to effectively reach articles positioned between adjacent nozzles. In certain dishwasher appliances, the number of nozzles on the spray arms has been increased to account for this limitation. However, increasing the number of nozzles may require more water to prime the system, higher flow rate pumps, and use of more water and energy.
Accordingly, a spray arm assembly for a dishwashing appliance that can provide improved spraying of fluid onto articles in the wash chamber during the cleaning process would be useful. More particularly, a spray arm assembly for a dishwashing appliance that can improve spray coverage of the nozzle(s) without increasing the number of nozzles required would be particularly beneficial.